When You Get Transported
by Roisin Midnight
Summary: Aurora, a theif, gets transported to Terra during a raid. This is her story about her new life on Terra and Gaia. First fanfic please R&R. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Get Transported**

Hi! This is going to be my first fanfic. You guys are probably fed up with these self-insertation fics but I enjoy them. Warning! The first chapter is all about my character, Aurora. The next chapter will introduce Zidane and others.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own ff9.

Prologue 

Okay! I admit it! It's a bad day! I mean how was **I** supposed to know that the crystal that was in the safe, being guarded by 3 wild dogs, 5 body builders and laser cannons was actually a transporting device! Come on people! When you've got that much security for an itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny minuscule jewel, a girl like me was just going to get curious!

Sorry got carried away there for a moment. Let me introduce myself. My name is Aurora. One of the greatest thieves's of all time…. Okay! You got me I'm not a great thief. Yet! It was my first job. Get a small crystal give it to the boss and get my pay. I was never really into getting a name for myself. Just trying to survive.

Don't look at me like that! No I'm not going to give you guys a sob story about me being an orphan and starving on the streets, being beating to the ground by gangsters ectra. Yeah that stuff did happen to me, but I never complained about it because I **always** got them back. It was actually how the boss found me. I was being kicked in the gut for the hundredth time that day; I was about to take the assholes money, when the boss caught my hand. Needless to say I panicked. But instead of turning me over, he kicks the other guy's ass.

"Ya know, ya could make a better livin' than gettin' kicked an' thievin'. Ya could jus' thieve." That's what he said to me. So I trained to be the best. Just for him.

No! I did not have a crush on him! He was like a father or uncle. Sorry I'm getting off track. So it was my first big job and I almost succeeded. The starlight jewel. For the first time in existence it had been stolen. By me! A thirteen-year-old girl. It gould the rest of the group that I had succeeded where they had failed. Well almost.

Just as I was about to walk out the main door of the security base some one triggered the alarm. Three guesses who. And the first two don't count. I was instantly surrounded by the guards when they realised I had the crystal.

"Just put the Crystal down and you can walk out of here. We'll not press charges." Yeah and I'm the Easter bunny. How stupid do these freaks think I am? I may have some blonde in my hair but I'm not **that** dumb. (A/N; Blonds please do not take offence. I am partially a blond as well.)

So I was about to tell to get to hell when the jewel started to glow. Yeah! Glow! Freaking out I dropped it then everything went black.

So tell me honestly and brutely what do you think. Till next time. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting With Kuja And Zidane**

Thank you very much for your review Lucrecia leVria and I will be making chapters longer. That was just an intro chapter. I hope that many others are reading this fic and if you are I would really appreciate some critical advice. Also I would like to apologize for how late the second chapter is. And now for the next chapter!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own ff9.

**Chapter 1**

Darkness was all I could see. But for some reason I could hear alright. There were footsteps that sounded as if they were coming from the side. Having to learn where about's you're victim for a thief amazingly relies on having good hearing.

"Hey Kuja! I think she's awake," the voice sounded as if it belonged to a five year old.

"Very well. Go get the other herbs so I can get her voice and sight back. It would not fair well if she were to be in a panic because she realised that she cannot see nor speak."

"Okay!" Then I heard footsteps get fainter.

Of course I then chose that moment to relay the older voice in my head. I can't speak! I then started to struggle, then the one named Kuja spoke to me.

"If you struggle then your wounds will get worse. Please refrain from moving." I then felt someone's hand on my forehead. "At least your temperature has went down."

"I got them bro, but I think Garland is coming to see you."

"Very well. Zidane please make sure she eats this entire herb, then count to 30 after she has eaten that and make sure she drinks this straight away. I am going to Garland. Please do not disturb us." Footsteps again faded from the room. And suddenly I felt something being shoved into my mouth.

"Ya heard big bro! Eat it all!" I swear when I'm fully healed I'm gonna yell at that guy till his ears fall off. In the meantime I tried to swallow the seaweed tasting so called herbs. Finally, when I had swallowed all of the herbs, I heard the boy, Zidane I think, start to count to 30. After he reached 30, he stuffed a bottle into my mouth. Again, it tasted horrible! That's it if this guy ever gets ill and I have to help him. He. Will. Suffer.

"There! Ya should be better now!" I opened my eyes again and he was right I could see again. The stuff may have been disgusting, but at least it worked. Now for the shouting rage.

"Were ya tryin' tae droon me! I cannae swallow tha' fas.'"

"Sorry!" He didn't sound sorry at all. Infact he sounded smug. I then took a good look at him. He had light blond hair and just like his voice suggested, he looked about 5 years old. But the most surprising thing was that he had a tail. That's right a Tail!

"Ya halve a tail!"

"Yeah! Doesn't everyone?"

"Were am a exactly?" I asked as slowly as I could. Call it a hunch or whatever but I didn't think I was on earth anymore.

"You're on Terra, in the once great city of Bran Bal! We're waiting for our souls to return so we can make this planet as great as it used to be!" The boy smiled while saying all this. It was truly creepy. I mean waiting for your soul to return? Maybe he's taking some sort of drugs?

"What's your name anyway?"

"Aurora, is yours Zidane?"

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

"The other guy, Kuja?" Zidane nodded, "Ah heard 'em sayin' yer name." I finally took in what Zidane had said before. I was on another planet? One without souls? Then it came back to me. The Starlight Jewel. Was this the reason that I had ended up here?

"Hey! D'ya know sumthin' called 'The Starlight Jewel'?"

"A teleportation device that was placed on a planet called Earth." Then Kuja walked back in. I don't know what it was, but he felt…colder? Than he was before.

"So that is where you came from. Well until you find the jewel again it looks as if you are staying. Zidane," he jumped as if he was surprised. Now here's a question for you. If you have no soul, then wouldn't you have any feeling? "Prepare a room for miss…?"

"Her name's Aurora." Zidane then started to jump up and down on the spot. "I'll go get her room just now!" then he ran out the door. Maybe sugar could give you a soul?

"I apologise for my brothers behaviour. We never get visitors in Bran Bal. Now I suppose you have questions?" Oh yeah! It wasn't just my imagination that he was colder.

"Ar ya awe righ'? Ya seem colder than ye were a few minutes ago?" Then Kuja's eyes narrowed. I swear to you all just now, that when he looked at me with that gaze, icicles started to appear.

"That is none of your concern. Now sleep." And when he said the word sleep, I began to drift into darkness once again. But when I woke up the second time, I would not be in a more understanding mode.

Right you're probably wondering what's happened to my character. Well I'll tell you.

First of all, the reason she is so accepting of her situation so well is because of the herbs and trauma that she has experienced but that will disappear in the next chapter.

Second, no my grammar is not that bad. Remember my character has lived in the streets for years thus she won't talk properly. Again that is going to be rectified.

So until my next chapter please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting over**

**Author note;** Again I would like to apologise for the lateness of my update. I got a new computer two months ago but it didn't have Microsoft word for some reason. So I had to wait until my computer genius friend came along and put Microsoft Word on it. I would like to thank Seikyu and Phoenix Hoshika for reading my fic. And after re-reading my second chapter I know what you are talking about Phoenix. For some reason on my old computer my spell-check only looked over spelling and not grammar, but HOPEFULLY my new comp will look out for me. Now on with the fic!

**Disclaimer;** You know, I'm beginning to understand why fanfic authors hate disclaimers. I do not own FFXI.

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up for the second time, in a very bad mood, I…kinda…went…nuts? Yeah! That's a good word to describe it. Let me explain what happened. I remembered that I no longer had to be a thief, which meant I had nothing to do with my life, which made me feel worthless. This made me angry, thus I took my temper out on the furniture.

…The room is no longer liveable. Zidane was quite impressed. Kuja, surprisingly, was not impressed. In fact, I think he broke some kind of Earth record for longest rant. Seriously! He went for quite a while before taking his first breath. After the rant he showed me to my new room, leaving me with a few chosen words.

"Destroy this room and not only will you be cleaning the mess, I will throw you outside of town so that the monsters can get a snack."

"Monsters?"

"Yes, monsters. Which reminds me, do you know how to fight?"

"Um…Ah can street figh'."

"Not good enough. You will begin training with Zidane and I in 2 hours. Get some rest," then he left me outside my new room. Deciding to take Kuja's suggestion I went inside the room and surprise surprise, it was also blue. I was beginning to wonder why blue? I'd ask Kuja during training.

It felt like minutes since my head hit the pillow. Now what had woken me up?

"Aurora!" The muffled voice was coming from the door.

"Who's it?"

"Zidane. It's time to train!" Then I heard fading footsteps. That kid must be on a constant sugar rush. It's the only explanation as to why he's always so happy.

I got out of my bed and put my old rags back on. I sniffed them and almost fainted at the smell of them. I would need to ask Kuja about getting them washed. I stepped outside the door of my room only to realise that I didn't know where to go.

"So you're finally ready?" I looked to my right and there stood Zidane. "Well come on!" How did he do that? I should have been completely aware of his presence, it's part of being a thief.

He had already ran ahead of me and I had to run to catch up. Then we came to a pair of white doors.

"Why's it tha' these door's ar' blue while this one's whit'?"

"It is the training room." I turned around to face Kuja. He seemed a lot less colder than he was two hours ago. I wonder what had happened to make him that cold.

"Kuja told me that everything's blue to match time!"

"Huh?"

"Inside this room time continues," Kuja said pointing toward the white door. "The rest of the rooms, including where we stand, time does not move. It was part of the Terrans' plan for immortality."

"Immortality?"

"Yes." I would have burst out laughing had Zidane and Kuja's faces not been so serious.

"Ye're kiddin'" I stated.

"Nope!" The sugar high freak replied. I was starting to go into the same rage that I went into when I was in my old room.

"So," I said, "Ye think jus' cause ye got a power mak's ye bette' than evree un else? Include the Higher Powers." I was completely furious! How dare this 'race' say that they were better! I had never really believed in any 'god', but that didn't mean that there weren't any 'guardians'. These people's attitudes were which made me run away to become a thief. I HATED that kind of attitude.

Kuja must have sensed something, because he then said, "It is not our sin, but the sin of our ancestors." I have to admit, that sentence calmed me down. He then continued, "Well, more like our 'creators'." Just then the doors opened and I stepped inside.

Training had begun.

A week after going through the 'daily' routine of fighting, Kuja then gave me two mini pitchforks for weapons.

"Um…Why do ah need mini pitchforks?" My grammar had changed dramatically from the first time I meet Kuja and Zidane.

"They are not 'pitchforks', they are sias. You will learn how to fight with them. And Zidane Tribal! Would you kindly stop taking MY daggers!" In return for teaching me to fight, read, write and speak properly, I taught Zidane a few tricks about thieving. He already knew about stealth, I just taught him how to pick pockets. He had been practicing on Kuja but hadn't managed to take anything without him noticing.

So after about a year into training, we all learned that I could not use fire magic. First time I tried Zidane's tale caught fire. I thought it was funny watching Zidane running around in circles trying to put the fire on his tail out. Kuja didn't. I also learned that I could only cast 'cura'. When I tried to cast cure, it turned into a 'fire' spell. Zidane's tail was yet again at the receiving end of that spell. Same with 'curaga'.

After 6 months of magic training, I could cast cura, protect, haste, blizzard, blizzara, blizzaga, water, watera and waterga.

Another 6 months passed and Zidane, Kuja and I had become family. But all was not right. For one Kuja and I didn't look a day over 13 while Zidane looked 7. Kuja explained that as soon as the people of Terra hit a certain age they stopped growing.

"I believe the ingredient is in the water that we drink, but I cannot be sure. It was part of Terrains' plan to become immortal." Kuja explained.

"Why did they want to become immortal?" Zidane had been listening in. Ever since I had came, Zidane began to question certain things he knew more.

"As far as I can gather, they were already dieing as a race. So they sacrificed other creatures, other Terrains, until they ran out of people to kill. Needless to say these 'sacrifices' didn't work. If anything the planet's health declined faster. This is where we, Genomes, come in. We at first were meant to be another sacrifice, but it was soon discovered that it would not wok in time and so we were made soulless. They also relised an ingredient into the planets life stream to pause time. Then Garland was made. His duty is to make sure that we are kept soulless, and to take life away from other planets. You see, Garland has a crystal inside his chest, this crystal guides him to other planets, then he slowly takes away all life on that planet. I am still unsure how it works, but I believe this is why Zidane and I are allowed to live."

"What do you mean 'allowed'?" I asked. Kuja smiled sadly.

"Have you not noticed? Zidane and I are different from the rest of the Genomes. We smile, laugh, cry and display many other emotions that the others do not. They are nothing but vessels, we aren't." We never got to finish that conversation, for Kuja was then summoned by Garland.

I have no idea how Kuja did it, but Garland never knew of my existence here. Which came to the second thing that was wrong. Every time Kuja was summoned, he came back colder. After 2 days he would become the brother that I knew and loved again.

This time though, Kuja came running towards us in a panic.

"Get your weapons, both of you, you need to leave. Now!"

"Calm down. What's going on?" I asked

"It's Garland! He found out about you. Also he told me of the plan to destroy life on Gaia. He is going to use Zidane and I to cause a war on Gaia!" While he was telling me this he was grabbing my sais and Zidanes daggers, while I picked up a sleeping Zidane bridal style. "Come! Follow me!" Then we were running out of Bran Bal. We ran across a blue rope bridge which was where I stopped.

"What are you doing! We need to run!" Kuja was shouting. I didn't hear him for my eyes had spotted something. That something was the Starlight Jewel. I put Zidane down for a moment, picked it up, put in the pocket of my mini-skirt, picked Zidane up again, and started to run again. Kuja had run ahead so I followed until we came upon a harp shaped statue.

"Here, you will need this." Kuja had given me a few hi-potions. He then bent down and gave me a kiss on my fore head then repeated the process for Zidane, who was still asleep. Straightening up he said, "I gave him a potion that will take away his memories. I've done this because the next time he sees me, I will not be his brother but his enemy. The same goes for you."

"What are you talking about?" I was completely puzzled by his actions.

"Remember every time I went to see Garland I became colder?" I nodded. "He was preparing me. I'll explain it one day but for now you need to get to Gaia."

"How do we do that!" I was becoming angry. He was refusing to explain anything.

"Just step up to that shape there," pointing towards the harp without strings, "it'll take you to Gaia."

"Aren't you coming?" Kuja shook his head.

"No. If I go, certain events will start too early. I'm going to stay here and give Zidane and yourself time to get prepared."

"Time to prepare for what?"

"To kill me." At that statement I froze.

"What?"

"That is the reason I gave Zidane the potion. He is too emotional to try to kill his own 'brother'. But you aren't" looking me straight into my eyes while saying that last sentence.

"What do you mean," I whispered, still in shock.

"You'll understand when you get onto Gaia. Now go! You've wasted enough time." He then pushed me toward the harp shape, with Zidane still in my arms. The harp then started to glow.

"Good luck," were going to be the last kind words I would hear from him. Then everything went black again.

A/N; So is this longer? R&R. Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Life **

**Author's note;** Once again I would like to thank all those that are reviewing and supporting me. Thank you all! Also to once again apologise for the lateness and to give a huge warning. I'm going back to college which means there will be fewer updates. Also I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic for one main reason. She is turning into a Mary-Sue! But I'll let the reviews decide if I should continue or not.

**Disclaimer;** When will you people get it! I don't own FFIX. Now leave me alone!

**Chapter 3**

10 Years later

The City of Alexandria was beautifully decorated. Streamers, balloons and flyers were every where. Adults forgot their problems for today. Children laughed and played on the streets. The people of Alexandria were celebrating the 16th Birthday of Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. A teenager with blond hair and a tail whispered, "It's show time!"

**Scene change**

A young boy with a pointy hat looked to the sky, "it is time for the show!"

****

Scene Change

A woman of 16 years wiped sleep out of her eye's, went to the windows, opened them up and gasped, "it is time."

****

Scene Change

A woman of 23 years, with waist long, straight blond/silver hair, was standing beside a telescope on top of Lindblum castle, looking toward South gate. "It begins."

****

Scene change

A man of 23 years, with waist length, layered silver hair and silver tail to match, stood up and looked out of his room's window to see the town of Alexandria. "And so it begins."

1 Week Later In Lindblum

Zidane Tribal, Vivi Outier, Albert Steiner and Princess Garnet Til Axleandros (a.k.a Dagger) stood before an oglop, who had just announced that he was the Regent Cid. Needless to say the group was speechless.

"But how?" Dagger asked.

"An assassin came in the middle of the night, glowp, kidnapped my wife, glowp, turned me into this, glowp, and stole my airship."

"How disgusting!" Steiner announced outraged. " How dare such a lowly criminal do such a thing to a Royal blood!"

"How dare a Regent cheat on his wife." A voice from the shadows behind the throne announced.

"Who said that?" Zidane asked. That voice sounded familiar to him. The shadow came into the light. It was a woman with silver blond hair, that was in a high ponytail braided. She wore a black leather tank top with skin tight, black leather trousers. Two sais were in sheaths at her hips.

"May I present, glowp, Lady Aurora, glowp. The assassin that, glowp, changed me," Regent Cid said. "What she says is technically true. I was fooling around with a lovely tavern lady. But I never went further that flirting!"

"Tell that to your missing wife," the woman said coldly with a sneer on her face.

"Do I know you?" Zidane asked. Aurora turned toward him and for a split second he thought he saw a trace of regret, before her eyes went to their passive coldness again.

"I've never seen you in my life."

Aurora POV

I hated to act like a cold bitch in front of him, but Kuja had been right. He was too emotional. If he found out that I was his adopted sister, he would stick to me like glue and eventually make me tell him about his past, including his brother. He first needed to know what Kuja was capable of before I told him. Even then I don't think he would be ready.

"Enough Lady Aurora, glowp! Though you may have gained that title through my wife, glowp, I will not allow you to be rude to guests, glowp!" The bug squeaked. He was speaking the truth about the missing Lady Hilda and myself.

10 years ago, when I first came to Gaia, I had left Zidane in the care of Baku, king of thieves in Lindblum. For the first week I had tried to take care of him myself. He was still asleep because of the potion that Kuja had given him, so he stayed out of trouble. But even with Zidane asleep and only drinking liquids, it was too hard. That was when I met Baku.

Originally, I was trying to steal from a noble, but my skills had been out of commission for '2 years' also add to the fact that I had been training as a warrior, I was not as gentle at picking pockets as I used to be. The noble caught me and was about to cut my hand off for daring to touch his precious robes, when Baku came forward.

And so my hand was saved. But Zidane and I would still need food, that was when Baku explained that he was 'the king of thieves' and offered a place for me saying that I had talent and I just needed practice. Unfortunately, I already knew, the minute that the noble had caught me, that I could no longer be a thief. Once you've lost the touch, that's it! But I could at least give Zidane a chance. So I agreed and the first night that Zidane and I spent in the clock tower, I kissed Zidane's forehead, (he was still affected by Kuja's potion) left his twin daggers beside him and left.

I could no longer be a thief, but I could be an assassin. Unfortunately, I was brilliant at it. Thankfully I met Lady Hilda before I was in too deep that I couldn't get out of the assassinations. But I was still in so deep that I couldn't turn my back on that world. So I became Lady Hilda's bodyguard. Without her trust and belief in me I would be so much worse off.

She really is a saint. It was also one of the reasons I helped her escape after Regent Cid cheated on her.

"Hmph! If you truly believed in manners, you would have honoured your wedding vows." Turning cold eyes toward the Regent. He knew that no matter what, I would always be loyal to Lady Hilda. It was also the reason that he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I believe, sire, that we are getting a little off topic," Minister Artania said softly. Just as I was loyal to Lady Hilda, so was Artania to the Regent.

"Yes I agree. Princess, glowp, Garnet, please step forward." The woman with long black hair and orange body suit came forward. "I have managed to, glowp, acquire another, glowp, bodyguard for you. Princess Garnet, glowp, meet Lady Aurora." So this is why I was summoned after 2 years of being in exile for helping lady Hilda escape.

"Ludicrous! I am Albert Steiner of the Pluto Knights! I am her Highness' bodyguard!" The tin can was jumping up and down on the spot. It was a very comical site and I was trying hard not to laugh in his face.

"Well!" I said aloud in my most coldest voice, "I refuse. I have no patience for looking after children. And as the tin can has pointed out, she already has a bodyguard."

"She is not a child!" Zidane shouted stopping anyone else from making any comments. "She is a Princess and a great healer! Who are you to judge!" I should have seen this coming. Zidane, even at the age of seven, loved to chase female Genomes, even though they wouldn't react. Why shouldn't he be a player at seventeen? But couldn't he have set his sights a little lower than a princess? Oh well, only one thing to do.

"Really," putting on my act again, "very well. Princess Garnet I will become your new bodyguard. Tin can!" looking toward the one named Steiner, "You are relived of your duty."

"How dare you call **me **a 'tin can'. I am…" His rant went on and on and on and on and on. Zidane was trying hard not to laugh as well as the princess, the Regent and the minister. The little boy with the mages hat looked confused.

"Enough!" Regent Cid yelled. "Lady, glowp, Aurora. You are to guard the princess, glowp. Pluto Knight, glowp, Steiner. You are also to, glowp, guard the princess."

"You do realise, that you could have ordered another of your guards to take on this honour. Why me?" I asked. The regent was silent for a few seconds, probably trying to make sure that he does not put his foot in his mouth again.

"…The princess needs protection. Now onto different matters," and he continued on about what my duties would be and about the hunt that was coming on. While he continued only one thought was in my head.

What HAD I got myself into?

------------------

Well is she sounding like a sue? And do you want me to continue?


End file.
